baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball Hall of Fame balloting, 2000
Elections to the Baseball Hall of Fame for 2000 followed the system in use since 1995. The Baseball Writers Association of America (BBWAA) voted by mail to select from recent major league players and elected two: Carlton Fisk and Tony Perez. The Veterans Committee met in closed sessions and selected three people from multiple classified ballots: Sparky Anderson, Bid McPhee, and Turkey Stearnes. Induction ceremonies in Cooperstown, New York, were held July 23 with George Grande as emcee. The BBWAA election The BBWAA was authorized to elect players active in 1980 or later, but not after 1994; the ballot included candidates from the 1999 ballot who received at least 5% of the vote but were not elected, along with selected players, chosen by a screening committee, whose last appearance was in 1994. All 10-year members of the BBWAA were eligible to vote. Voters were instructed to cast votes for up to 10 candidates; any candidate receiving votes on at least 75% of the ballots would be honored with induction to the Hall. Results of the 2000 election by the BBWAA were announced on January 11, 2000. The ballot consisted of 30 players; 499 ballots were cast, with 375 votes required for election. A total of 2813 individual votes were cast, an average of 5.64 per ballot. Those candidates receiving less than 5% of the vote (25 votes) will not appear on future BBWAA ballots, but may eventually be considered by the Veterans Committee. Candidates who were eligible for the first time are indicated here with a †. The two candidates who received at least 75% of the vote and were elected are indicated in bold italics; candidates who have since been selected in subsequent elections are indicated in italics. The 13 candidates who received less than 5% of the vote, thus becoming ineligible for future BBWAA consideration, are indicated with a *. The newly-eligible players included 16 All-Stars, three who were not included on the ballot, representing a total of 43 All-Star selections. Among the new candidates were 9-time All-Star Goose Gossage and 5-time All-Stars Steve Sax and Jack Morris. The field included two Rookies of the Year (Sax and Rick Sutcliffe) and two Cy Young Award winners (Sutcliffe and Bob Welch). Players eligible for the first time who were not included on the ballot were: Larry Andersen, Daryl Boston, Sid Bream, Tom Brunansky, Storm Davis, Steve Farr, Mike Felder, Joe Hesketh, Jay Howell, Mike Jeffcoat, Tim Leary, Craig Lefferts, Kevin McReynolds, Bob Melvin, Edwin Núñez, Bob Ojeda, Junior Ortiz, Dan Pasqua, Gary Redus, and Harold Reynolds. The Veterans Committee The Veterans Committee met in closed sessions to elect as many as two executives, managers, umpires, and older major league players --the categories considered in all its meetings since 1953. The older players eligible were those with ten major league seasons beginning 1945 or earlier; those who received at least 100 votes from the BBWAA in some election up to 1990; and those who received at least 60% support in some election beginning 1991. Players on Major League Baseball's ineligible list were also ineligible for election. By an arrangement since 1995 the committee separately considered candidates from the Negro Leagues and from the 19th century with authority to select one from each of those two special ballots. It elected three people, one fewer than the maximum number permitted: manager Sparky Anderson from the 1970s, center fielder Turkey Stearnes from the Negro Leagues, and second baseman Bid McPhee from the 19th century. J.G. Taylor Spink Award Hal Lebovitz received the J. G. Taylor Spink Award honoring a baseball writer. (The award was voted at the December 1999 meeting of the BBWAA, dated 1999, and conferred in the summer 2000 ceremonies.) Ford C. Frick Award Marty Brennaman received the Ford C. Frick Award honoring a baseball broadcaster. External links *2000 Election at www.baseballhalloffame.org. Category:Hall of Fame balloting Category:2000